There is only a finite amount of space available within an article of luggage when packing in preparation of travel. With the restrictions and costs now placed on the number, weight, and size of luggage by the various providers of commercial transportation, it becomes very important to utilize the limited space available for packing within the luggage interior as efficiently as possible. Although items such as clothing are easily conformed to the interior shape of a piece of luggage by folding, this is not the case when packing items not capable of being folded. Additionally, there is normally very little concern regarding the possibility of adjacently packed items of clothing harming, damaging, or soiling the other items packed within the luggage's interior.
Some of the more problematic items to pack when traveling are items of footwear. While some articles of luggage may contain built-in compartments for shoes, such compartments are limited in number and are not efficient with respect to the limited area available for packing which ultimately adds to the bulkiness of the luggage once the shoes are packed. Additionally, the interior of such luggage compartments are not normally constructed in such a manner as to provide any protection to a shoe's finish or to prevent damage due to the shoes coming into contact with each other. Although other devices also provide for the storage of shoes as pairs, or individually, these devices are often bulky and/or exist in a single configuration. Although there are devices designed to address the storage of shoes in some form or fashion, none have addressed the need of efficiently packing a pair, or pairs, of shoes in the limited confines of luggage when traveling. Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.